You Really Love Me?
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Cepat minta maaf atau kau diputuskan. Liu x Female Sieg dont like dont read


Cekidot monyong, mau ngerjain fic yang satu lagi file nya ada di komputer! Komputernya dimainin mama, SIAL. Yasud bikin yang lain dulu, maap yee pembacaaa.

You Really Love Me?

* * *

Liu's POV.

Sejak kembali dari Noslaw Woods, entah mengapa sepertinya Shinha marah padaku. Apa penyebabnya aku juga tidak tahu, dan karena aku tidak punya teman mengobrol lain selain _mereka_….aku terpaksa membahas ini dengan…_mereka_. Ughh…_mereka_ akan menertawakanku pastinya.

—**X—**

"Apaaaaaa?" teriak Marica.

"Sssh! Bisa pelan dikit nggak?" kataku kesal.

"Ma-maaf, aku kaget. Aku nggak bakalan nyangka kalau kau suka Shinha." Katanya, "Jadi, kau mau kubantu?" lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku malah sudah mengatakan semuanya ke Shin, ia juga menerimaku…" jawabku.

"Lalu? Ada yang salah?" tanya Jale.

Aku mengangguk, "Y-ya itu dia masalahnya. Dia sepertinya marah padaku…" jelasku seraya menghela napas, "Haaah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Tiba-tiba, Marica memukul meja di bar, mengejutkan Logan dan Erin, "ITU DIAAA!" teriaknya sekencang mungkin. Gila, dia makan apa kemarin? "Kau….siapa nama gadis itu….uuarrrghh! Len apa? Len-Lin? Apa sih aduh kok jadi lupa!" ujarnya kacau.

"Len-Lien?" tanyaku.

"Iyaa! Dia! Kemarin Shinha cerita hal yang sama kepadaku!" ujarnya. "Katanya, ia _cemburu_. Cemburu dengan Len-Lien. Kau tahu tidak kemarin ia cerita padaku sambil menangis? Kau jangan menyakiti perasaannya begitu dong! Ia benar-benar mencintaimu bodoh! " Omelnya.

"Katanya, kalau kau tidak minta maaf padanya segera, ia mungkin akan menjadi pacarnya Atrie." Ujar Jale. Mendengar itu, aku langsung merasa tidak enak badan. "Sebaiknya kau minta maaf sekarang. Atau….kau tahu sendiri apa jadinya."

Aku berdiri, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera berlari keluar dari bar.

**Normal POV **

"Bisa saja dibohongi" ujar Marica.

"Tau tuh, tapi baguslah. Melihat reaksinya itu, pasti dia benar-benar mencintai Shinha." Kata Jale.

"… jadi ikut senang."

**End of Normal POV**

"Oh, Liu!" sapa Moana.

"Moana! Kau lihat Shinha tidak?" tanyaku.

"Shinha? Ia masih di Noslaw Woods! Ia sedang mengusir Formless Demons itu lagi!" ujar Moana, "Lebih baik kau tunggu dia kembali—" belum selesai Moana bicara, aku sudah melarikan diri. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya secepat mungkin. Kalau tidak….ia akan benar-benar marah padaku.

"L-Liu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Moana, tapi aku mengacuhkannya.

—**X—**

Sudah berapa hari aku mencari Shinha, tapi aku masih belum sampai di Noslaw Woods. Jangan-jangan dia melewati jalan lain untuk pulang ke Myakai Castle lagi. Ah mati saja aku. Aku mendengar suara orang berjalan, dan dari napasnya ia tampak kelelahan. Aku bersembunyi, dan mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata….Shinha. Haah, aku belum siap! Bagaimana ini?

"…Ah, aku capek." Ujarnya. Ia menyalakan api unggun, dan menghangatkan dirinya. Ia menghela napas, dan menatap api unggun tersebut.

"Aku….menyukainya, tapi ia pasti lebih mencintai Len-Lien." Gumamnya. Wha— disaat begini ia masih memikirkan aku?

"Kalau ia menyukai Len-Lien, buat apa….dia menciumku? Buat apa dia memberiku harapan?" gumamnya lagi. Aku hanya mendengarkannya menggumam sendiri, aku tidak berani mendekatinya sedkitpun.

"…Aku mencintaimu, Liu." Ujarnya.

Ah…berapa lama aku menantikan kalimat itu untuk keluar dari bibirnya lagi?

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shinha."

Ia menarik napas terkejut, tapi ia menarik tanganku, dan aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum manis. "Liu…aku tidak mengira kau akan mengejarku begini." Ujarnya.

Aku terdiam, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Maaf telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sedih." Kataku sambil menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa, aku juga salah karena terlalu cemburu dengan Len-Lien. Hehe." Ucapnya.

Aku menelan ludah, dan menatapnya, "Err, Shin, kau benar-benar tidak akan menjadikan Atrie sebagai pacarmu kan?" tanyaku.

Ia menatapku bingung, dan tertawa kecil, "Liu! Kau dapat pikiran seperti itu dari mana sih?"

Aku memerah malu, aku salah bicara tampaknya. "Kata Jale kau akan menjadikan Atrie sebagai pacarmu kalau aku membuatmu marah!"

Shinha tertawa, dan memelukku "Ahh, Liu! Kau lucu sekali! Bisa saja dibohong Jale…hehehe.." ujarnya. Aku menghela napas, dan tersenyum tipis.

Paling tidak dia memaafkanku.

*OMAKE*

"Jale! Beraninya kau membohongiku!" ujar Liu.

Jale hanya tertawa kecil, "Ketahuan, haha…"

"Ini bukan saatnya ketawa! Lari!" ajak Marica.

"Tunggu kalian berdua! Jangan lari!" teriak Shinha sambil mengejar mereka.

* * *

Gaje dah endingnya, sori ya.

Oh ya satu hal lagi….

SELAMAT LEBARAAAN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIIIN

Review Review Please Please


End file.
